Passenger aircraft comprise oxygen emergency supply systems which supply the passengers with oxygen in emergency situations. The oxygen required for this is carried along in oxygen bottles or oxygen tanks on board the aircraft, or are produced by oxygen production installations during flight.
With regard to the known oxygen production installations on board aircraft, it is the case of air fractionization installations which function according to the principle of pressure swing adsorption. These air fractionization installations usually require pressurized air which is made available by the main or auxiliary power plant of the aircraft, or by separate pressurized air producers. The disadvantage with the use of power plant air is the fact that this is very hot, is at a high pressure and is loaded with water to a too great extent, so that it needs to be prepared/treated with much effort before it may be led to the pressure swing adsorption installation. The air fractionization installation thus becomes very complicated with regard to technology and construction on account of this.